


新芽之舟

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Kudos: 6





	新芽之舟

新芽之舟

|原作：游戏王zexal；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|Micheal Arclight中心，数字家相关，无重点的流水账内容。  
*灵感来源较多，在文后统一提供。

光明总在先人一步的地方。

米歇尔的记忆里，从未有过具体的“母亲”印象。克里斯和托马斯在这点上与他都不同，他们多少都与母亲相处过些时日，或深或浅有着对那位女士的亲身记忆。而米歇尔身上，“她”是空白的，是照片里的留影，是语句中的代称，是家庭成员中的符号。她在米歇尔拥有记忆前沉入永眠，将他生命里天然带上一块无色的痕迹。

米歇尔不曾为此痛苦。他不记得拥有过的感觉，也就体会不到失去，这不过是一件事情的两面。他成长的家庭与环境，也让母亲的消失并未在他身上化作伤疤——她像是一枚胎记，安然地停在他隐秘处的皮肤上，消不去，却也并无苦痛。

而父亲是他最初的襁褓，又是他成长中最好的裁缝。他细心的包裹着他，遮蔽抚慰他流逝的时光，让那些来自基因又烙印于皮肤的注定痕迹，就只是痕迹了。

父亲牵着他的手，从最初的受洗到为他换上小睡衣，从第一次喂饱他到托着他蹒跚学步，从早早趴在床边看他醒来到第一只睡前故事缓缓被叙述。父亲手掌中那只小手从只能软软抓住他的指节，缓缓伸长到可以与他手掌相贴，伴着孩童的笑声。

米歇尔明确的意识到母亲已然远离，是在三岁时第一次探访教会的墓园。他穿着整齐的黑色小西装，克里斯哥哥给他系好扣子又抚平，托马斯哥哥从出发前就握住他的手，一刻也不肯放下。父亲将车子的整个后备箱早早的清理好，小心将准备好的鲜花放入。

“出发吧，今天是个好天气！”父亲回头，晴朗的日光透过他的单片镜被折射得比他的笑容还亮。

墓碑上的照片显示睡在这里的是位气质优雅的女性。她笑着，在鲜花的映衬下，黑白色的影像愈发清丽。米歇尔当时隐约意识到，她与他很像，尤其是眼睛。即使黑白照片看不到色彩，眼尾的弧度和笑起来时眼中的光彩，都是巧妙的重合着。

“她是妈妈。”托马斯靠近他的耳朵低声告诉他，“她很爱你。她说过，虽然不能陪在我们身边，但她的爱会一直保护我们和父亲的。”

或许是母亲永远停留在了某个时间的缘故，托马斯口中的“爸爸”随着他的长大已经变成了“父亲”，但“妈妈”就这么停留在了“妈妈”。

米歇尔抬头点点头。克里斯哥哥和父亲正在他们身前拜访给母亲的鲜花。他当时并不感到害怕：墓园并不像后来他长大后听到的很多恐怖故事里那样阴森或凄惨，青草尖上闪着露水，阳光跃动在翠色的灌木尖和树顶，各个精致的墓碑前来访者们留下的鲜花迎风开着。日光明媚，晴空湛蓝，不远处的另一家人甚至在亲人的安眠处笑着说什么，好像还开了两罐果汁，其中一罐大大方方的摆在墓碑前。

拜隆停下抚摸墓碑的手时，看到二儿子和小儿子正专注的看着他。他笑了笑，想伸手去拍拍小儿子的头，却在抬起手后迟疑了一下，然后换了没有抚摸过墓碑的手抬起来。米歇尔在哥哥之后安然的接受了父亲的手，然后他抬起手，将父亲刚刚避开的手抓在手里。

“父亲，您能抱我一下，让我看看母亲的照片吗？”他抓着拜隆的手，“我也想让她看看我，我这么久才第一次来，她应该很想我。”

拜隆愣了一下，而后小心的蹲下将孩子抱起来，让他与母亲的照片持平。米歇尔抓着父亲的袖子，向着母亲轻轻探身，给了照片一个吻：“母亲，我也会像你一样保护好大家的。”

他回头时，看着拜隆睁大眼睛对他眨眼：“哇哦，是谁教你对妈妈这么说的呀？”

“托马斯哥哥，”米歇尔扭过头亲了拜隆一下，“托马斯哥哥说，母亲虽然不在，但她的爱会一直保护大家。那我也爱大家，所以我要告诉妈妈我也要来保护大家。”他顿了顿，很正经的说：“我想靠近点说，因为我怕她离我太远听不到。”

拜隆听完他的话笑出声，说着“那就拜托你啦”，又笑着亲了亲小儿子。米歇尔被放下来后克里斯哥哥探过头亲吻他的额头，托马斯则挤过来在他的脸颊上嘬了超响亮的一口。

长大后回想起来，米歇尔觉得那时候或许是气氛使然，他那时候还根本不知道“保护”是什么，就有样学样的懵懂照着哥哥的话，人生里头一次对父亲说了“想要保护”。后来他又想，或许是父亲当时看着母亲墓碑的样子带着种别样的幸福，小孩子的敏锐，让他潜意识里想做母亲做的事情，来将父亲此刻的神态再多延长。

在我还不知道究竟何为“幸福”时，就先对它有了期许和向往。

他们返程的时候，父亲在车里放起《阿尔丰西娜与海》。女声随着曲子飘扬，他们的车子也在返程时飘扬在大片大片的麦田上。微风从远处流淌而来，搅动碧空与作物之间的界线，青绿色的麦穗在日光下闪动出轻巧的浪花。天窗开着，鸟鸣和谷物略带青涩的气息伴着柔和的风弥散在车中。托马斯挤着弟弟睡得四仰八叉，米歇尔把头埋在长兄怀里，眼睛跟着窗外的云边际上上下下。

“这是母亲临走前反复在听的曲子。”克里斯哥哥用手指梳理着米歇尔的卷发，低声告诉他，“父亲换了车也一直保留着这个版本，因为母亲在所有版本中最喜欢这个。”

米歇尔点点头，最后在摇摇晃晃中跟着托马斯闭上眼睛。女子的声音低低的，像砂糖在浅海的陶罐里细响，沉而不重，哀而不伤。米歇尔的梦里有微风、麦浪，与阖眼前父亲在驾驶座上跟着音乐无意识哼唱中动着的唇。

像大多数家境殷实的孩子一样，阿克雷德的男孩们也被要求至少掌握一门外语与一到两种乐器。长子选择了德语和拉丁文，次子学了法语，到了小儿子时父亲终于腾出时间来，亲自上阵教他西班牙语。乐器上则出人意料些，顽皮的次子在驯服吱嘎作响的小提琴上颇有天赋，长子除了钢琴之外还出人意料的学会了与他柔顺印象不太搭的吉他，小儿子的选择中规中矩，只是单簧管独奏上手的速度比其他孩子快得多。

他的第一次演奏献给了父亲，悠扬又清亮的吹奏声带着些青涩，换气与起承转合还有不少瑕疵，但他坚持着吹奏完成。米歇尔一曲下来憋红了脸，在行礼完成后立刻开始大喘气。

父亲为他鼓掌，而后抱着他问：“米歇尔为什么会选这个曲子呢？”

他看着父亲：“因为您喜欢它。您听着它时的表情很好看。”米歇尔那时候还说不出来，他很喜欢父亲在麦浪之海与蓝天下带着笑容的样子。他也没有说，因为从克里斯哥哥那得知了这是西语歌后，他才选择了学习西语。

父亲在那一天，非常郑重地对自己的小儿子表达了谢意。他向米歇尔保证：“父亲一定会努力继续幸福下去的。也拜托米歇尔，跟爸爸一起幸福下去。”

米歇尔笑着对爸爸说“好”。

之后，他像任何一个教养良好的阿克雷德家孩子一样，开始在学习中长大。他向家庭教师学击剑和国际象棋，也跟着长兄在画室里对着石膏像摆弄炭笔，他甚至还和托马斯哥哥一起骑过那匹祖籍中亚的枣红小马，听哥哥给马梳毛偷偷叫马儿“阿廖娜小姐”时，吭哧吭哧的捂着嘴笑——他在换牙，有一颗快要掉了，这几天正在疼。

漫长的成长中，他们从欧罗巴洲一夜来到亚细亚。克里斯哥哥会在各类课业学习之余，时不时掏出卡牌来和他们在桌前往来对话。托马斯年龄稍大总归是学得快些，在最初米歇尔总在对弈时光速滑向落败者的悬崖。这时候他调皮的哥哥就会装腔作势的拿走他的卡，扬言要归属自己所有——“赢家通吃，这可是决斗中约定俗成的哦！”男孩子站在沙发上插着腰，高高举起弟弟最喜欢的怪兽卡来回晃悠，直到长兄笑着过来解围。

不服气的米歇尔后来偷偷找长兄讨教，几局下来后，趁着弟弟思考的时候，克里斯笑着称赞他：“米歇尔真是不服输的孩子，研究起来劲头好足呢。”

“因为不能都交给托马斯哥哥一个人呀，”米歇尔盯着卡咕哝着，“我说过要保护大家的，那万一以后决斗上有人欺负托马斯哥哥，我如果没办法保护他可不行。”

克里斯笑着揉他的头，给了他发顶一个吻。在门外偷看的托马斯探进来头，咳嗦了两声假装不在意的走过来念着“我才不要用不上的卡”，把刚刚决斗赢了之后捏着不放的卡还给米歇尔，然后他又嘬了弟弟一口，还毫无解释的昂着头走出去。搞得米歇尔一脸莫名其妙，克里斯坐在沙发上撑着脸嗤嗤的笑。

三个孩子都没料到，托马斯被欺负的境况并没先发生在决斗上，而发生在肉体。

父亲在一次野外考察工作后突然被宣告失踪，除了暂时与研究机构还有工作合同的克里斯，米歇尔和托马斯被强制送进了福利设施——父亲失踪不到五年便不能判定死亡，死亡证明不能出具，他名下的财产也就无法作为遗产来继承，阿克雷德家另外两个未成年孩子失去了监护人也断绝了生活来源。

他们被强制收容入福利机构时堪称仓皇，托马斯一路反抗得激烈，他吼着：“父亲绝对没有死！你们不能把我们带走！”但只得到大人们干涩的官方搪塞语，和长兄在街道尽头被越甩越远的剪影。甚至他们除了临时被塞进箱子的几件衣服，都没来得及备好一份像样的行李。

之后米歇尔却不得不庆幸他们走得匆忙——衣着光鲜的两人，在进入设施的第一天就被周围的孩子用狼看圈中新鲜羔羊的眼神盯着，等到身为木桩的管理者一离开，年龄大一些的狩猎者们已对明显是来自殷实之家的两个孩子蠢蠢欲动。

托马斯在当天的混乱里保护了米歇尔。小个子的男孩只擦伤了手，而托马斯身上却有好几处青紫了起来，管理者们姗姗来迟，不问缘由后加上不轻不重的责骂几句，太平的粉饰便已结束。没有人询问米歇尔身上那几枚漂亮的雕花扣子去了哪，也没有人关心他被扯破的领巾被丢在了何处。

雕花扣子是定制时父亲特意配着衣服花纹挑选的结果，领巾是上个圣诞节前父亲送小儿子的额外礼物。

第一天晚上，米歇尔垫着房间里的小椅子洗自己被撕扯得不成形的领巾，混乱过后他找寻了半天才从翻到的椅子下将它小心扯出。想帮忙的托马斯被他赶去了一边，因为他的手上还青紫着，根本动不了。米歇尔最初咬着嘴唇，中间突然随着水声开始哭，托马斯伸手想帮他擦脸，他却咕哝着拒绝，而后强忍住眼泪，只发出断断续续的啜泣声。托马斯看着他手足无措，甚至连说什么都不知道，一会儿念着“我不疼”，一会儿说起“爸爸不会有事”，最后只好干巴巴的说“我会保护你，你不要哭”。

米歇尔最后垫着脚把撕破的领巾挂到毛巾挂钩，然后反身过去抱住哥哥。托马斯被他抱得僵住了——米歇尔很少在难过时黏着他，多数时候会去找父亲和大哥。他想抱抱弟弟，但是他的手上裹着创可贴和纱布，一时不知道该如何下手。

“我不哭了。”米歇尔在他怀里吸吸鼻子，“我以后再也不哭了。”

托马斯听了小心翼翼的抱着他，对他说“好”，对他说“我们要一起等着父亲来”。米歇尔对他点头。但他没有告诉托马斯，他再也不哭是因为他要把哭泣的力气和时间都用来学会保护自己——如果他连自己都无法守护，他要怎么保护托马斯哥哥？

他看着那条带着洗不掉的脚印和被撕扯脱线痕迹的领巾，在心里暗暗发誓：我要保护家人，至少不能像今天这样只是被保护。

那是他第一次清晰地意识到“保护的”意义。不是朦胧的想延长父亲好看的表情，不是希望听到拜隆幸福的保证，也不是想着要与哥哥互相比较——为了克里斯哥哥咬牙忍着眼泪的影子，为了托马斯哥哥身上的伤口，为了找回不知身在何处的父亲，为了回到原来的家——这一次是为了所有阿克雷德家人们共同的愿望。

米歇尔从第二天开始，第一次开始有意识地规训自己的言辞和思维——他迅速学会了依靠细微的表情和语气差别来揣度他人的意愿；他开始能够识别身边人的利害关系，并且试着在其中找到平衡；他在开口时不再只是揣着原有的坦诚，而是会绵里藏针的试探和反击。

托马斯的性子愈发暴烈和强势，而他在表面上与哥哥成为了互补——阿克雷德次子是巨大又沉重的三角盾牌，砸下时带着火星，横冲直撞粉碎一切，排山倒海；小儿子则在时光下雕琢成尖锐纤细的剑，随着起手冷光绚烂，在灵巧的闪光中让对手一击毙命。

他们很快在福利机构这个小型的丛林里确立了自己的位置，硬生生又不太体面地杀出来一条自己的血路。其他的孩子们在几番拉锯后终于默认了与这两只带血的和尖牙的羔羊已停在微妙的平衡上：他俩不必总担心管理者离开后会被针对，但米歇尔和托马斯也会在穿着前默不作声的取下衣物上含着些许价值的装饰物。他们像是福利机构这座可笑孤岛上的藩王，参与着一出自己都不屑看却必须全情投入的生存演出。

私下里，米歇尔握住哥哥的双手，与他额头相抵。圣诞节前所有人都去做弥撒时，两个被大家刻意孤立的人安然的留在房间里，低声挤在床上反刍着父亲还在时的种种。

这时候，托马斯总是很平静，米歇尔则褪去灵巧，回归到儿时带着些质朴的坦诚上。他们说起小时候去唱诗班时，看着圣诞树上的光与纷纷扬扬的雪花，说起家里的大狗在火炉前皮毛被烤的暖烘烘又松软时的触感与味道，他们最后还会说到父亲，或者说圣诞老人。

他们到福利设施的第一年圣诞节就被粗暴的掐灭了对圣诞老人传说的幻想：圣诞前夕大批的义工和赞助人轮番登场，大厅里堆满了各种大人们认为孩子们通常会喜欢的玩具，还有更多包装好的礼物在随着人流被断断续续送入——托马斯和米歇尔看着这一切无法自控的露出难以置信的表情，与他们不对付的大孩子在三五步外的椅子上带头低声嗤笑：“你们俩不是真以为有圣诞老人吧？真是富人家出来的，十足的天真蠢货。”

但他们还会谈父亲，谈圣诞老人——“圣诞老人的确不是真的，但父亲一定是我们真正的圣诞老人！”，托马斯握着米歇尔的手，信誓旦旦的告诉他：“父亲才不会变成假的，他一定还在，我们会再见到他的。”米歇尔听着，笑着点点头。

他们来到机构后再也没有祈祷过，甚至在教堂的屋檐下都没有过停留。从前米歇尔总是提前把顽皮的哥哥从院子里拉回来做弥撒，现如今即使明知时间将到，他也会为哥哥捂上耳朵，隔绝掉集合的铃声。

神明如果存在，那无辜的我们便不应该被困于此。他们在冬夜的床铺上相拥，心照不宣。

“老爸比起神，才更像我们家的神。”托马斯听着集合铃声，懒洋洋的在床上开口，他从被子下伸出光裸的手臂，把米歇尔揽紧点靠着自己，“他都能是知道我每年都想要什么的圣诞老人了，怎么不能是神呢？”

“我说的对吗？我们就算祈祷一百万次，在唱诗班喊破喉咙，神也不会跑到我们面前。而老爸不一样，他总会回来，他从不食言，没有他搞不定的事情。”他眯眼皱着鼻子向米歇尔讨赞同，又在弟弟迷迷糊糊意味不明的哼哼两声之后，满意的点头。

“克里斯哥哥下次该什么时候来？月初？月中？”托马斯捏着手指算着，金红色的发丝散在枕头上，硬质的发像头小狮子初生的鬓毛。

“我记得是月中。但再来可能要到春天了，他说研究所新年后会非常忙，可能要到第一场雷雨后才会闲下来。”米歇尔揉揉眼睛。

“那就是一口气要等三个月多啊……不过我也不太想见他，我不想听他说他学生的事情。”托马斯咂咂嘴，露出一些不耐烦，“学生长——学生短——他在研究所里就没有别的事情好说嘛？不知道的停下来，怕不是以为那个学生那才是他的亲弟弟。”

托马斯的抱怨还在继续，他的用词并不怎么优雅——米歇尔确定自己的哥哥清楚地记得如何开口才是温和有礼，但在福利设施待久了，粗俗和尖锐已经在不知不觉中融入习惯——他抱怨哥哥说他不喜欢的内容，又抱怨哥哥调查父亲的事情上手脚太慢，最后又咕哝着说自己天天在长个子，对方不要下回看到他吓一跳。

“哥哥上次说有了进展，应该距离我们回家很快了。”米歇尔撑起身体，“你也可以坦率点告诉他‘我想你多来看看我，至少可以多给我打点电话’，也可以直说‘我有点嫉妒你的学生，我也希望能早点和你生活在一起’，或者干脆说‘我很想你’。克里斯哥哥听了都会很高兴的。”

“我没有那么想！”托马斯呼啦的一下扯开被子，顶着一头乱毛下床去抓水杯，“我快到十六岁了，到时候就可以打工，也就能申请工作。如果运气好找到合适的兼职，那我们很快就能通过财产评估，光明正大的离开这鬼地方。”

“我才不在乎他什么时候来。”他不服气的咕哝了一句，伸手给米歇尔倒了一杯热水。水里飘着一些细小的薄荷叶，这是他们在机构后院的灌木丛里发现的。

米歇尔接过杯子，对着他眯眼笑。看得他哥哥浑身不自在，最后一屁股坐在他身边别过头：“反正我不会当面说想他什么的，也不会哭的。要是……要是老爸还行，大哥就不行。”

“那我来帮你说。”米歇尔探过身追着他。

“不行！”托马斯头扭得更使劲。

“那我帮你哭？”米歇尔又往前探了探。

“更不行！你敢哭的！”托马斯扭回来捏他的脸，一脸张牙舞爪的佯装凶他：“你为什么老要跟我对着干！不怕我收拾你啊！”

“不怕！”米歇尔差点弄撒了手里的薄荷叶，他对着龇牙咧嘴的哥哥亮出牙齿笑着捏回去。

我不怕，你变成什么样子我都不怕。如果害怕自己的家人，那要怎么伸手保护他？

克里斯哥哥再次到来之前的确有一场雷雨。大雨过后天气晴好，克里斯托弗•阿克雷德在一个下午不声不响拜访，向机构管理者提出了带走弟弟们的申请。托马斯和米歇尔没有第一时间见到他，只知道当天下午就飞速办妥了一切手续，他们接到消息时，已在被赶着去收拾行李的间隙。

再会的时候克里斯抱了他们，他们的三人拥抱有些吃力——托马斯已经长得有他的肩膀高，米歇尔也到了他的胸口，克里斯再也没法像小时候那样伸开双臂就能把弟弟们轻松拢进自己怀里。他们都长大了。

离开的路上他们搭了一段计程车，随后在距离郊外的小火车站几公里外的路上就下车。在夕阳里他们继续往前步行，等到他们走出林荫，能看清哥哥的脸时，米歇尔才发觉他脸上是春季的橘色落日都染不上的白。他想问点什么，可在张口的一瞬间却心乱如麻——此刻不是身在福利设施，不再是短暂地会面，不再需要隐藏自己的境况让对方放心“我的确过得很好”，可在这再度自由中，他竟然不知道该如何是好了。

原来，我已经离开兄长这么久了。

“克里斯哥哥，您……我们为什么要在这下车？”他吞下了那句“你怎么了？”因为他在目光相接的一瞬，突然觉得对方不会回答这个问题。

“是啊，为什么要在这下车？不是说要去火车站？”托马斯不动声色的握住他的手，将他往后挡了一点点。

“是要去火车站，但我们的具体行程，对其他人来讲越模糊越好，即使只是出租车司机。”克里斯平静地看着他们，对他们隐约的疏离似乎视而不见，“我们要离开心城了，这件事很特殊，知道的人越少越好。”

离开心城这件事让两个孩子都一愣，但克里斯只是顿了顿，就继续说：“接下来的行程会很紧张和隐秘，所以在这里，让你们先消化一下现实，再集中精力出发才是最好的。”

克里斯的嘴唇绷紧，他盯着弟弟们：“是父亲这样要求的。”

他在托马斯和米歇尔的惊呼中停下脚步，半侧身让出身后一座掩在树荫里的废弃车站。简陋的候车椅上有人背对着他们的方向坐着，身型细小，够不到地面的腿还在轻轻晃悠。

“父亲。”克里斯托弗对着他们点点头，脸色是沉寂的白，看不出是悲是喜，他对着他惊愕的弟弟们凝视半晌后再度提高声音开口：“那是父亲。去问候。”

米歇尔的脚在那张铁面具转过来时，无法自控的软了一下。面具上的红眼睛像是一枚巨大的红色彗星，在一瞬间从天际滚过，带着冰冷的尘埃给对视者留下浓墨重彩。

他听见托马斯在质问，从惊讶化作愤怒，自愤怒变为凄厉，又从凄厉扭到嘶哑，最后仿佛受伤的野兽在笼中懊恼又难以置信的满含恐惧。米歇尔似乎听到了惨叫，他视野里一切交错又扭曲，他想要伸手，却不知道该伸出手做什么——那是父亲和托马斯哥哥啊，他们能发生什么？他们啊，明明夜以继日的等待这一天，此刻应亲密到没有缝隙呢。

他感觉到克里斯哥哥抱着他，怀抱温暖又触感陌生，他看到托马斯倒在地上艰难地向他爬过来，嘴唇开开阖阖，他却一个字也辨别不清——因为有一只小小的手探过来，捂住他的脸，而后有什么探进他的头，温柔又毛骨悚然的抚摸进他的左眼，在他的头颅和意识里盘旋。他的脑海中被打入了无数楔子，上面裹着的细线向着虚无的高空飞去。他的眼眶里绽放出璀璨的宝石花朵，它们满溢出他的身体，沿着细线向上盘桓。他感到脊髓里游荡着打量的目光，而后一切随着拉扯向上搅动——他终于在被吊入高空扼住脖子时看清了对方的脸，精致的铁面具下，那只眼睛与他睡梦中的色彩完全重合。

“Ⅲ，爸爸回来了哦。”小小的男孩从他的眼眶里取下一朵花，在甜蜜的语气中，放入嘴里轻巧地嚼碎。

他睁大眼睛，瞬间挣动手臂死死向上伸出手，小个子的男孩却瞬间消失，只有他开满鲜花的身体轰然下落——他发不出声，却拼命向上伸手，冷意和僵硬攀爬他的知觉，而他只想向上而去——

父亲，父亲，别走，让我抱抱您。

他再醒来时正靠在长兄怀里，左眼裹着绷带。托马斯靠着他，左眼与他如出一辙。克里斯睡着，显然也不安稳。米歇尔茫然地看向四周，才发觉他们这是上了火车，夕阳早就消失，只有一点晚霞残留在山那侧，看上去已是出发许久。

“你醒啦？”坐在小小包厢对面的男孩子压低声音问他，语气却是轻快的，“感觉怎么样？喜欢父亲久别重逢带来的礼物吗？”

米歇尔的左手是托马斯，右手搭在克里斯身上。他被他看着，觉得自己仿佛掉进陷阱里却尚无大伤的幼鹿，无处可逃，甚至畏惧和后退都无用。此刻他感觉自己出发时新换上的衣服已经被汗水湿透了，哪怕是盖着毯子，都觉得隐约的冷。

而他不是唯一的野兽，他体内还豢养着一头——这匹野兽的主人，正在他对面饶有兴味的看他。他是他选好的容器，是他珍贵的囚笼，是他逃不脱的培养基。

“不喜欢？也是，我的动作可能稍微粗鲁了点呢。”对面的孩子做了个双手合十的赔罪手势，不忘调皮的吐了吐舌头，“那么即使因此赌气不叫‘父亲’也可以哦，毕竟，我现在更希望听到的称呼，是‘玉座’呢。我许可你了哦，Ⅲ。”

他眯起眼，对着他偏头凝视，等待一个回答。

他是父亲，他体内豢养的野兽用泛着荧光的绿眼睛盯着他，向他咆哮，他感到自己的脊髓在反倒，肌肉被无形的力量挤压着，难以抗拒又无力叫喊的痛楚拷问着他的灵魂和神经——他是父亲，即使他撕扯自己的孩子们，将血亲视作自己的筹码。他是父亲，即使他形貌如同孩童，即使他对他眼里只有要求再无爱与期许。

他点点头：“我知道了，玉座。”

我再次拥有了父亲，拥有了被嵌入灵魂的联系。我却再也不能称呼您作父亲。

他想笑一下，却因为左眼的疼痛扯不动嘴角。视野朦胧中，他的身体不听使唤，仿佛腐朽的提线木偶。他隐约看着，从疼痛与幻觉间，模模糊糊看到记忆里父亲微笑的脸。

玉座看着面前的孩子虚弱小猫一样的眨眼，嘴唇颤动。这让他好奇起来，用观摩趣事的姿势和神态靠近，想要听清——

他被那孩子冷不丁抓住手。

玉座皱眉，反射性的想甩开，却没想到那孩子抓得死紧，尽管已经又迅速昏睡过去，却丝毫不放松。

玉座抬起眼，另外两个年纪稍长的孩子还睡着，对此毫无察觉。他短暂的沉默，收回目光，而后驱动了小家伙体内的绿色野兽，替他松了虎口。

亚麻金色头发的男孩坐直，戴上手套，面无表情的看向窗外。他的手上留下了淡红色的压痕。

米歇尔后来无数次在梦里作为旁观者看着这一幕，尽管他根本不知道这份凝视究竟从何而来。他试图扑上前去，去抓住父亲的手，去按住他们交握的那一瞬，而只能在跌倒中穿过空虚的两道身影。

托马斯•阿克雷德烧伤那晚，米歇尔握着哥哥的手，耳际明明是对方痛苦的呻吟声和高烧中的胡话，脑海却无法逃脱的被夕阳和火车囚禁的梦。手里托马斯被纱布包裹的手指触感清晰，眼前却是他在昏睡中抓着父亲的情景。他想醒来看哥哥，他感觉到长兄正轻推他的肩，他却被满满绽放着绿色花朵的车厢困住脚步。无法出声，无法奔跑，绝望和苦痛灼烧着他的声带和身体时，米歇尔却看到自己的手指胶似的融化，缓缓流淌入父亲幼小的透明空壳身体里。

他惊醒过来，满身冷汗。随后他抹了一把脸，强作镇定的告诉长兄自己安好，随后扭头去给高烧中的托马斯换冰袋擦汗。

长兄看着他的脸色，抬起手想要抱他，他却先一步拜托对方去换些温水。脚步声后，他盯着哥哥不安稳的睡脸，拼命的睁着眼，终于还是忍不住落下泪。

他在重逢后一直演绎的平和幸福，此刻终于发出碎裂的声音。

昨天是他带回的托马斯哥哥，从烟尘与火焰边缘，从救护车和警车的鸣笛声里，从昏迷在地境况不知的少女身边。

是玉座的命令将他带到现场。“我可以拜托你吗？”玉座对着小个子的米歇尔口气柔和的开口，同时对站在身边几度欲开口的克里斯视若无物。

“他也到了该看看精彩瞬间的年纪。”玉座在米歇尔应下后才缓缓转头看克里斯，“小孩子总要长大，不能总被大人护在怀里。”

克里斯还想说些什么，米歇尔先一步打断了他们：“我完成您的请求的。”他对父亲说，然后他抬头看向哥哥：“我长大了，您不必担心。”

他在被嘱托瞬间，的确涌起幼年时的种种感受，驱使着他对着父亲时隔多年的郑重请求伸出手——我当然已经长大，所以信赖我吧，我想保护你们。我想保护您，父亲。

应下那一刻，玉座对他的笑脸上带着昔日拜隆的影子。而米歇尔当时对即将所见的一切全然不知。

借助玉座的能力跳到约定地点时，鞋尖刚刚点地，他那份雀跃和被信赖的欣喜就伴着高温烧成了灰。

今日之前，他对父亲口中的“复仇”尚无概念——克里斯在资料面前频频皱眉，而后关起门去与玉座对谈，托马斯坐在阴影里对着卡组几番调整，一言不发。而米歇尔只被委派准备下午茶，他在千百次的重复后早将一切步骤烂熟于心，但每每送上时，长兄总会刻意停下谈话，托马斯哥哥总会故作轻松——父兄谈话的内容，托马斯沉着脸的原因，米歇尔模模糊糊的可见而不可求。风暴环绕中，他被兄长们默默护于台风眼里，在一片狼藉中被刻意的留守于平静。

这出兄弟间如履薄冰般的保护戏码似乎让玉座颇为享受，他安然的看着，不靠近米歇尔也不去戳破他的两个哥哥，只在今天柔声说：“我可以拜托你吗？”

米歇尔追着父亲的声音，掉进火焰与风暴。

今日之后，他已经明白自己无法浮出水面——看吧，你即使直面名为父亲的怪物吐出的卑劣与不幸，即使自己的血亲重伤，即使眼见无辜者遭难，你也依旧想要握住父亲的手。

神明在黑暗中早被诅咒变成了怪物，只有声音还维持着昔日的光明。只有他最小的信徒被年长的哥哥们捂住眼，直到这一刻，才终于得见。

可米歇尔浸泡在罪恶的泥沼里，任由卑劣染色。依旧向上伸手，想要像昔日般奉上爱与虔诚。

我追随着您昔日的教导，我在心底握着善的剑鞘；我守候您的期望与幸福，我在您面前拔出剑。所以呀，我愿意忍受恶的撕扯，被伤害和卑劣染上颜色。也期待，被无法回鞘的剑刺穿喉咙。

您即使身在深渊，也至少让我抓住您的手。

几天后，托马斯的眼睛上留了一条消不去的疤痕。拆掉绷带那天正好是决赛当日，玉座托着他的下巴，在日光下端详他重见天日的眼。

“多漂亮的眼睛。”玉座感叹着，仿佛在称赞一刻无机质的宝石，“没有折损只是添了疤痕还是幸运的。你的脸还总归看得过去——只是有疤的极东冠军还是值得青睐的，但很少有人会想赞助个独眼的偶像。”

托马斯啧了一声甩开玉座的手，他骂了一句什么，扭头就去了选手休息室，全然不顾克里斯在背后说着“不许对玉座无礼”的话。

“Ⅲ，你去跟着Ⅳ。”玉座扭头看着米歇尔，“要记住，Ⅳ在接下来离开自己对手的时间，就由你替他盯住。对方有什么行动你都只要看着就好，但如果他没有动作，这时候你就要及时通知Ⅳ。”

他说话时，手指点了点自己的左眼，米歇尔体内的纹章应着他的动作发出低吼。

“你会达成我的期望吧，Ⅲ？”亚麻色头发的男孩眨眨眼。

他从不这样问克里斯和托马斯，他对他们多是直接命令，最多追上一句“不许失败”。而他对米歇尔却总喜欢，仿佛是对小儿子展示额外的溺爱一样。

尤其是给予米歇尔那些零零碎碎的灰黑色工作时，这句话会像裹在慢性毒药外的糖衣，总连着任务一起来到。这一次语气格外郑重甜蜜，与他首次郑重拜托他时如出一辙。

“你能做到吗？我的期望会满足，对吗？”他追问，声音里满是刻意的期待。

米歇尔看着父亲的眼睛，日光晴好，落在身上带着和煦的暖，他却在父亲的目光前无端想起数日前的火场。他想颤着嘴唇说好，可他发不出声。

“Ⅲ，时间快到了，赶紧过去。”克里斯打破短暂的僵局低声催促他。水红色头发的男孩仿若惊醒，囫囵应一句扭头就跑。

他听见玉座笑了一声，对着长兄说：“Ⅴ就照之前说的，坐下陪我吧，是难得好视野的贵宾包厢呢。对面就是心城客人们的包厢嘛……或许等下还能看清对面的包厢的人，又或许其中还能有你熟悉的宾客呢。”

米歇尔知道玉座在说什么。开始复仇后一切几乎都是克里斯和托马斯在奔走，玉座本人鲜少露面。而今天他突然应了托马斯打入决赛后被赠送的包厢票，甚至有些罕见的兴高采烈——包厢的位置，正对着被邀请来观赛的心城高层专用包厢。

“到时候要陪我哦，毕竟我也很期待你看到或许会出现在对面包厢的菲卡儿子时，会有些什么表情。”玉座在出发前就对克里斯这样说过，米歇尔一瞬间看到长兄僵硬的表情。

玉座调侃次子险些失去的眼球，撕扯小儿子身上的善与亲情，就当然也不会放过长子过往里，那一点夹在仇恨与阴错阳差间的柔软回忆。

米歇尔不敢再听，他跑出去，一口气跑到选手休息室外。他想和托马斯说说话，却在门外就听到托马斯和其他人的说话声。

“你妹妹前几天意外烧伤的事，我已有所耳闻。决赛发生这件事，真的很遗憾。”托马斯的话落入耳朵，让米歇尔瞬间心惊肉跳——他无法自控的联系起前几日的大火，想起倒地的少女似乎与托马斯眼前的这位对手，有着极为相似的面庞。

难道说？他一瞬间感到恶心，对自己的。他想要叫出来又想呕吐——为什么？为什么这么恰好的有关系……他不知道大火从何而起，也不知道托马斯为什么和那位少女一起出现在火场，但眼前的一切都太巧了，巧到阿克雷德家与此绝不可能毫无关系。

而他自己，也是这场事故的参与者。

他捂住嘴，冷汗从脸上滑下来。直到托马斯结束礼貌性的攀谈，动身离开房间。他先一步离开，而后又返回——玉座要求要在托马斯离开时盯住他的对手，但他究竟安排了何种剧本，内容并未对米歇尔多说。

米歇尔隔着门缝盯着，沙发上是个和他差不多高的少年，对方看上去有些显而易见的心神不宁。或许是之前妹妹的事故，给他造成了压力吧，米歇尔想着，他顺着少年的目光看过去，发现他正盯着托马斯之前的座位。米歇尔疑惑了，他细细的看，惊讶地发现托马斯将卡组摆放在桌上盆栽的容器边缘——他的哥哥从来都将卡组随身携带，大赛当前，更不该会有这样大意的行动。

他无意识的触碰了一下门，门板带动气流，吹落了原本就摇摇欲坠的卡组。托马斯原本坐着的桌子前，瞬间凌乱地布满了卡。

米歇尔一瞬间僵住了。他看着门内的少年在听到动静后似乎是被吓了一跳，而后自然也注意到了托马斯散落的卡组——米歇尔瞬间心悬了起来，他看到对方的身体动了，带着一种忐忑又不管不顾的目光，向着托马斯卡组散落的桌子靠过去。“偷看对方卡组是犯规的，不要动摇！”米歇尔几乎就要张开嘴——

可以了，回来吧，Ⅲ。玉座的声音在他的脑子里响起，随后不等他反应，他就被对方的力量拉扯着，直接移回了包厢。

他失去门板的支撑跌在地上，长兄赶过来扶起他，将他的脸埋在自己怀里。

“做得很出色呢，Ⅲ，”玉座的声音传来，“谢谢你完成我的嘱托。”

“玉座，他累了。请让他休息一下。”克里斯挡着米歇尔的脸，先一步回应。

米歇尔在哥哥怀里沉默了片刻抬头，带着些茫然的看向玉座，眼睛在地上来回扫了扫，最后才放开哥哥的手，抬头：“我的荣幸。”他声音很轻，眼睛也有些睁不开。

玉座对他眯起眼笑了。然后伸了个懒腰说着：“回去了，没必要继续看。反正菲卡也没有来。”扭头就从房间里消失。克里斯揽过他的脸，搂着他的肩膀轻轻拍着。赛场中正在播报两位选手的姓名和间接，观众的呼声正在响起，四面八方的摄像机和目光聚焦在大荧幕和选手们身上。但米歇尔抬起头看着他的长兄，他看到他们互相凝视，都没有去看赛场中间的大屏幕。米歇尔哑然——再去问你为什么不看看托马斯，已经是明知故问。

他们三人都对接下来将发生什么心知肚明。

“您知道的吗？”场内巨大的红色中止提示响起时，米歇尔开口干巴巴的问克里斯。

阿克雷德长子柔顺的银发被场内屏幕上巨大的红光镀上一层冰凉的暖色。他缓缓的点了点头。

赛会播报传来，宣告另一方因赛前偷看对手牌组，涉嫌违规，Ⅳ在决赛中不战而胜。

短短的几分钟里，胜负已分，用最让普罗大众意外的方式，用米歇尔从来最不屑的途径。讽刺的是，所有的阿克雷德人参与其中，被逼无奈的，蒙在鼓里的，心甘情愿的，共同完成了这出卑劣到令人齿冷的戏码。

巨大的红光照亮了整个竞技场，几分钟后仿佛是为了掩盖这场尴尬，颁奖典礼被硬生生提前举行。米歇尔被长兄一言不发的抱在怀里，他的兄长背对着大屏幕与领奖台，米歇尔没有挣扎，只是安静地埋在哥哥怀中。他当然不想错过托马斯荣耀的任何一瞬，但这场可笑又可耻的颁奖典礼他怎么可能去看呢？那领奖台上只会有一位他们事先早早就拜访上去的冠军，甚至米歇尔还亲自按照命令将他送到了红毯前头。

“如果醒来时，发现今天的一切只是个噩梦该多好。”他在哥哥怀里压低声音。克里斯将他抱紧，没有说话。

米歇尔的世界在这之后仿佛一只沙漏。他被来回来去的倒置，总颠簸在本性与现实的挣扎中。

玉座似乎乐得看他眉头蹙起的模样，他调动他去做些轻微的灰色事务，又用父亲般的口气诚挚的请求；他命令他跟着托马斯在工作间往来，让他看自己熟悉的哥哥在镜头面前表演出一副陌生的性格；他又在某些时候被留在玉座身边，只等待着Ⅳ或Ⅴ将目标人物手中神秘的卡片带到他们面前。

玉座在试探他，又无论结果如何都不对他失望。玉座在操控他，又在他坚持本性时给予嘉奖。米歇尔觉得心中父亲的剪影愈发虚幻，他开始分不清，这到底是记忆中的来自拜隆的溺爱，还是复仇深渊绝壁上那一株给人希望又注定会断细藤。

父亲，您真的在那吗？他看着玉座的侧脸，在心底悄悄地说。而后他顺着玉座的招呼，将脸颊贴在小男孩的覆盖着白色织物的手掌中。他明白，无论父亲是否睡在这小小的身体里，他都无法让自己断然离开这只失而复得的手。

无论这只手是会为他擦掉眼泪，还是将扯出他的眼球。

只要是您想要，眼球也可以拿走。即使没有双眼，我也会为您挥剑战斗。米歇尔闭上眼想，只是到了那时，您能像小时候那样握住我的手吗？

“好啊。”玉座回答他，他睁开眼，才发觉自己不小心说出了声。他或许是困了，觉得自从托马斯加冕极东冠军后，眼睛很久没有这样模糊不清。

“好啊，我答应你，Ⅲ。”玉座拍拍他的头，“现在睡吧，做个好梦。我们明天一早，还要启程返回心城。”

米歇尔看着玉座阖眼点头，却不受控制的从眼角掉下一滴水。

“说起来，现在的我，已经失去感情了呢。”在返程的老式火车隔间里，玉座把玩着前几天到手的新卡突然说起话，“有些遗憾，这样的我见到‘老朋友’，会不会连失望和厌恶都不能好好演出。”

隔间里的三个孩子看着他没有作声。或许对玉座所说的事实，他们早已心知肚明。而玉座之所以会挑现在说出来，是因为这场旅程注定是他们三人无法逃脱、不愿离开的单程旅行。

“我很期待你们的表现哦。”亚麻金色的头发的小男孩偏了偏头，露出一个甜美的笑。

“玉座，我是问如果……如果我们成功了，您会和我们一起回家吗？”

话音刚落，托马斯和克里斯的目光立刻落上了米歇尔的脸。水红色头发的男孩与父亲面对面坐着，手指在座面上蜷局，但眼神格外平静。

“好有趣的问题，Ⅲ。”

“我想要一个回答。”他追问，“我想知道结果。”

玉座愣了愣，半晌后眨眨眼：“或许会。”只是或许，又或许不。但这已经足够。米歇尔略带疲惫的笑起来，干涩的嘴唇抿了又抿。

“足够了，玉座。”

即使只是一个欺骗小孩子的，毫无感情的谎话。父亲最小的儿子也那样渴望听听。

那句话让他一直撑到输给九十九游马。也没有一丝想要放弃的念头。

他在夕阳中看向游马，又看向他的身后的朋友们，最后看向更远处——那是他家的方向，有他对此刻发生的一切一无所知的姐姐和奶奶。他在夕阳中感到眼前模糊，而这一次，他终于不是感到倦意，他知道自己正在醒来。

你被爱着，被血亲与友人毫无保留的爱，所以你绝不会被虚幻的伤害与美梦所迷惑。我是这样羡慕你，因为我在追求的昔日正是这样的光景。

而我的神明在看着我，同时，他也在我刚刚失败的那一刻就抛弃了我。你还有机会向前走，而我再没有机会看到你将到达何处。那么请带走我的剑，替我看看我躲藏在虚幻后，错过的那许多真实的光明。

他开口：“游马，你能救救我的父亲吗？”

父亲，我愿为您守护，为您沉沦，为您死去，也愿烧尽最后的自我，为您向光与自由伸手。

米歇尔做了一个梦，梦里有高远的蓝天、麦浪、鲜花与哀而不伤的女声。拜隆亚麻金色的长发随着哼唱发尾轻晃，单片镜在日光下闪闪发光。米歇尔睁眼，看到自己正躺在白色的床铺上，他的眼前是昏暗的床幔，身边站着一个小小的身影。

他看不清楚了，也疲惫到没力气再移动关节，他说：“您能……握住我的手吗？”

他看到那个男孩背后有着光明，他被对方双手覆盖住手掌。他对他说晚安，他还想说我爱您，我想留在您身边。但他没来得及开口。

驶向湖心的白色小舟终于再也无力前行，它停在光到达的前一刻。而它的船头生出了一片小小的嫩叶，闪烁在光的边缘。

End

灵感来源：  
*法剧《凡尔赛》主题曲《outro》，以及花滑女单选手Alina Zagitova本赛季同名表演滑。  
*歌曲《Alfonsina y el Mar》，以及花滑女单选手Kseniia Sinitsyna 19-20赛季同名短节目。  
*《卡农》，Carolina Kostner选手2006-2007赛季短节目。

Outro之是主要灵感来源，但歌曲本身之外，alina的节目也对我影响很大。Alina这个表演滑出现的原因是，她教练组中的芭蕾舞老师和编舞师柳德米拉•萨拉索娃突然去世，她的儿子怀着对母亲的感触编排了这个节目。节目里有一段编排步法，正是曾经编排在alina奥运赛季的短节目《黑天鹅》中的，之所以在这个节目中复刻这段步法，应当是因为它正是已故的柳德米拉的编排杰作，而结尾处节目设计出的那一只新叶，是一切之后的希望与娓娓道来。这首歌的歌词与它的氛围给我的感觉是完全不同又意外和谐的，像是陈述又像号召，是国王引导他的子民也是呼唤。对我来说，三三和父亲的关系也是如此，或者说数字家的父子关系或许就是这样，互相引导，拉扯，即使相悖也绝不可能分开，同时他们服从着父亲，也总怀着一份不切实际的希望，即使那只能在一切都粉碎之后才有机会燃烧和发芽。  
歌曲给我的感觉就是大雾与杉树，缓缓行往湖中心的白船，最后本应早是死木的船向着光明发出新芽。新芽是不会凭空出现的，只能是死木未死才有可能。在zexal里面，其实也给我这样的感受吧。


End file.
